


Somewhere Dry and Warm

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: For Admiral's Eyes Only [2]
Category: The Adventures of Toni & Dax
Genre: Aliens, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barbadian Traditions, Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Different types of kisses, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Horn kink, Horns, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kisses and their Meanings, Major character death - Freeform, Resolved Sexual Tension, Science Fiction, Spoilers, Sub-Cannon, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Definitely Happened At Some Point, Wakes & Funerals, massive spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: "But what I am trying to say is, after this, when you are somewhere dry and warm, I hope you will look back and remember your favorite parts. The parts that are worth remembering."





	Somewhere Dry and Warm

The warm water of the baths seeped into Toni’s skin as she lay in the tub, staring at the ceiling. There was distant chanting flowing through the rest of the palace, and Toni lost herself in the sounds, breathing in time with the rhythm of the music. The funeral dirge was soothing, when mixed with the hot water. She had left the oils along the shelf, the ones she was naturally drawn to roused too many memories of her last visit to Barbad.

She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the lip of the tub, sighing deeply.

A knock sounded on the door, and she kept her eyes shut as she called out.

“Come in.”

The door opened, and someone stepped inside before the door closed again.

“Captain, may I come closer?” Kadar asked quietly.

Toni’s head snapped up as she looked at him, instinctively sinking lower in the water as she nodded.

He smiled, directing his gaze to the floor and stepped forward carefully, dropping to one knee as he came to the edge of the pillows that surrounded her tub. He placed the dress he was carrying on one of them, pulling it away from the others so it would not get wet when Toni climbed out.

“I brought you a dress for the ceremony… Aza had it made especially when he invited you to come,” Kadar took the veil he had draped over his arm and laid it over the top of the dress, “If you need help getting dressed, I would be happy to have someone sent up to help you.”

“Thank you, General,” she whispered, staring at the inky black fabric beside him, “Please convey my thanks to the Emperor as well.”

“I will do so, Captain,” he paused, “May I look at you, Captain?”

She stared at him for a moment, a nervous laugh bubbling out before she nodded, “Yes, General.”

He glanced up and smiled, “I did not want to direct my gaze where it would be unwanted or rude.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled, sitting up a little straighter.

“You have no oils in the water. Were there none that were to your liking?”

“Plenty, but they… brought back memories.”

“Would you like me to pick some out for you?” He offered, “I remember what you wore last time, I think I could find something different enough to not be… painful.”

Toni nodded, sinking lower into the water, “Thank you.”

“It is my pleasure, Captain,” he bowed his head again before slowly standing.

He kept his gaze averted again as he moved to the cabinet that housed the colorful glass jars full of oils. He ran his fingers along the labels, humming absently along with the dirge, his head canted to the side so his hair swept over one shoulder.

The robe he was wearing was a loose one, made for preparation and not ceremony, and it slipped from one shoulder as he reached for a bottle in dark green.

“This scent… It is akin to peppermint, on your planet. Is that something you like?”

“Yes. Very much.”

He smiled, nodding, and then went back to looking through the cabinet. He pulled another from the shelf, in a bright blue, and removed the stopper for a moment before returning it.

“This scent does not exist on Neo Terra, but I believe you will enjoy it… It is very light, sweet… You should wear it in your hair.”

“I would like that, General.”

He chuckled as he closed the cabinet again; turning carefully on the spot, gaze still trained to the floor as he moved around the circle of pillows back toward the tub.

“Would you like to add it yourself? I do not wish to impose on your privacy, Captain.”

“My hands are wet; I don’t want to drop the bottle.”

“Are you comfortable with me adding it, then?” He asked, kneeling again before he looked up at her, “I can stay on the floor, keep my gaze lowered.”

Toni stared at him, blinking.

He flicked an eyebrow at her, a small, sly smile creeping onto his lips. “I could also rub it onto your skin… It would help you relax.”

“I, um, I’d like that.”

“Would you like me to keep my eyes closed?”

“You don’t have to.”

He inclined his head deeply, standing slowly before he approached, keeping his gaze lowered while Toni shifted forward, crossing her arms strategically, glancing at him as he knelt behind the bath.

“If you become uncomfortable, please tell me,” he spoke softly, setting the bottles on the floor, “I will stop if you ask me to. This is intended to make you relax, not to make you uneasy.”

“Thank you, General.”

“It is my pleasure, Captain.”

He poured some of the oil into his hand, and smoothed it over her shoulders and neck, chuckling as a sigh left her.

“This is typically meant to be a ritual performed after wedding ceremonies… The couple bathes in their new house, and he will wash her hair for her, and anoint her with oils.”

“Sounds romantic.”

“It is, though this does not need to be that, of course,” he chuckled, “But if you would like for me to wash your hair, I would be happy to do that.”

“That’s not weird for you?”

He laughed, and she looked over her shoulder at him, flicking an eyebrow at him.

“Did I say something funny?”

“It would be a delight to wash your hair, Captain,” he chuckled, “I could style it, too, if you would like.”

“I would enjoy that,” she managed, “if that’s not too much to ask?”

“Not at all, Captain,” he chuckled, “As I said, it would be a pleasure.”

She relaxed as he continued to rub along her spine, smoothing his hands down over her shoulders. A gentle push between her shoulder blades guided her forward so he could rub lower on her spine, pressing his palms into her tired muscles.

“Captain, I must confess, I do find you very alluring… But I will not make advances on you without permission. I would like to make that very clear.”

“Right now, I don’t think I would mind if you did, Kadar,” she whispered, “Right now I… I need something real.”

“Are you sure you want me, Toni?” He asked softly, lips brushing over her ear as he rubbed over her collarbones, “I do not wish to pressure you into a decision made in a vulnerable moment.”

“I’ve been thinking about it since I left Neo Terra,” she admitted, “That night on the ship, I… You said it was good someone had loved me, and I… I wondered for a moment what it would have been like if that someone had been you.”

He chuckled, fingers dancing over her shoulders before they started to rub over her neck once more, his voice a low growl as it sounded in her ear.

“You flatter me, Captain,” he teased.

“Can you blame me?”

“No, Captain… I will admit I had similar thoughts when you flushed such a lovely color. It occurred to me that someone so wild and strong could be a good match in many ways.”

She chuckled, and he leaned in to press a kiss to her temple.

“You are alluring in many ways, Antonia, and anyone who sees you, wholly, is very lucky. I would be honored if you wished to have me, and I promise I would be gentle.”

“What if I don’t want gentle?” She managed, angling her head to the side, glancing at him again.

“Then I will only go so far as you do want, but I broke your wrist with little difficulty, I do not wish to repeat that particular incident.”

“You and me both,” she snorted.

“May I kiss you, Captain?”

“You already did,” she reminded him.

“A kiss to the head is comforting, protective,” he hummed, kissing along her fluttering pulse, “But a kiss to the neck is possessive and wanting, it speaks of things yet to come.”

“What about a kiss to the shoulder?” Toni asked, shivering.

Kadar pressed a light kiss to her shoulder, the tiniest hint of teeth present as he smirked at her, “Kisses to the shoulder are playful, sweet, still gentle but more intimate than a kiss to the head or cheek.”

“And a kiss to the lips?” She managed, color high in her cheeks.

“A sign of devotion and adoration,” he whispered, “That is a very special and particular type of kiss—it is not given out lightly.”

“That’s beautiful,” she whispered.

“As are you, Captain,” he teased, “Shall I continue, or do you have something else in mind?”

“Do you want to join me in here?”

“I do not believe that you would survive that, Captain,” he whispered, thumbs rubbing down the back of her neck, “My skin is quite warm as it is, and that water is piping hot… You might faint from the heat.”

“Worth it,” she smirked.

“Perhaps you would care to join me out here, instead?” He suggested, “The pillows are quite comfortable, and I could fetch you a robe if you would prefer that…”

She glanced over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised at him, and he chuckled.

“Some are shy, and prefer to remain covered, even in this sort of situation. It is nothing to be ashamed of, I merely offer you the option; should you prefer it.”

“As much as I like the feel of satin, I think I’d like the feel of your skin on mine more.”

His smile was wickedly sharp, and he slipped forward to growl against her neck, the rumble against her pulse causing her to shudder as a low whisper found its way to her ear.

“Your skin is already satin, Antonia, there is no need for you to wear anything else.”

A soft moan slipped from her lips as another kiss was placed on her neck, just below her jaw, before his hands guided her arms from the water and around his neck.

“Hold on,” he chuckled.

Toni linked her arms, squeaking as he stood up, pulling her from the water, hands alighting onto her waist to steady her as he stepped back, carrying her from the bath. He stepped back carefully, guiding her away from the tub and back onto the pillows, slowly bowing until her feet touched the ground again.

She loosened her arms, turning carefully in his grasp, color still splashed on her cheeks as she glanced up at him.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you,” she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to keep her hands in his hair, “Your horns are stunning, General.”

“I thank you, Captain,” he grinned, “I am pleased to have them once more.”

“May I touch them?”

“If you are gentle,” he nodded, “They are… sore, yet.”

“If they hurt, I won’t touch them,” she hurried to add, lowering back onto her feet.

“Please, Captain,” Kadar lowered himself to one knee, keeping his eyes locked with hers, “If you are gentle, it is a very pleasant sensation… Not unlike you running your fingers through my hair. If you do hurt me, I will tell you, and you can stop.”

She bit her lips shut, suddenly very aware that he was level with her chest, and gently ran a finger along the curve of his horn.

They were soft to the touch, and cool, ebony shot through with white. They curved back over his head like his father’s had, turning up at the very end in a sharp point.

As she traced along it, his eyes fluttered shut, and a soft noise left him, his lips parting. She flicked an eyebrow up, grinning, and stroked over his other horn with her whole hand, a barely-there brush of skin.

He moaned, eyes snapping open to look up at her.

“Sounds _very_ pleasant,” she chuckled, returning her hands to his hair, “You’re full of surprises, General.”

“I do try to please, Captain,” he chuckled, “Would you like me to show you?”

“I would,” she hummed.

Kadar pressed a feather-light kiss to her sternum, earning a soft whimper, and slowly rose to his feet. He slipped the knot from the tie about his waist, and removed his robe in a slow, fluid motion. It rippled from his shoulders like water, revealing planes of sun-kissed skin, marred by scars in swirling patterns.

Toni stared as he winked, turning to lay the robe out on the floor before he looked back at her, cocking an eyebrow at her in silent question.

“These scars look intentional,” she whispered, reaching out to trace a pattern tentatively.

“They are,” he replied, “We wear our badges as you and your Admiralty do, but in different ways… Our bodies bear these marks instead of any uniform… No one can take this from us. It is with us forever.”

“That’s… kind of beautiful.”

“Thank you, Toni,” he chuckled, “It has been quite some time since someone called me that.”

“Well, you are,” she grinned, “With or without the scars. Inside and out.”

He bowed his head to whisper in her ear again, his tongue snaking out to trace along the ridge of her ear, “You are stealing my words now, Antonia.”

“Well they’re good words,” she managed, sighing again as his hands found their way back onto her skin.

“I am sure they taste good on your tongue,” he chuckled, “But there is another taste I am curious about.”

She squeaked as he licked up her neck, his molten tongue trailing over her pulse as she pushed against his chest.

He stepped back at once, hands behind his back, and bowed his head to look at the ground.

“I apologize, Captain, I did not mean to overstep…”

“No!” Toni laughed, “You just surprised me, I didn’t… I _really_ liked that.”

He flicked his gaze back up onto her, a smirk slipping onto his lips, “Did you, now?”

She nodded shyly, stepping closer, and leaned up to kiss his neck. He shivered, a low hum leaving him. His hands were back on her waist at once, lifting her effortlessly so she was pressed flush to his chest, a long line of heat connecting them. She laughed as she wiggled her toes in the air, and he grinned back.

“Would you like to lie down, Antonia?”

“I dunno; this is kinda fun,” she teased, “Though, now I’m curious what else you could do with me, if it’s this easy to hoist me up.”

“I can construct battle plans that encompass whole armies,” he hummed, “Believe me when I tell you that coming up with ways to entertain and pleasure you is a delightful reprieve.”

“But are they _good_ ways to entertain and pleasure me?”

“Shall I show you one, and let you decide?”

“Sounds like a solid plan.”

He kissed her neck again, sinking down onto his knees before he gently laid her down on his robe, propping himself up over her.

“I would very much like to taste you, Antonia, if you would allow me?”

“Didn’t you do that earlier?”

He grinned, kissing over her chest, the hand not holding him up rubbing over her side and down her hip to her thigh. His thumb circled the hollow of her hip, earning a shiver, and he chuckled.

“That is not the sort of taste I had in mind,” he purred, peeking up at her as he continued to kiss down her abdomen.

“ _Oh_ ,” she breathed, chest fluttering as he stroked over her thighs, patiently waiting for her reply, “That, uhm…”

“Have you not experienced that before?” He asked, curious but not critical, “I would be happy to introduce you to the sensation, if that is the case.”

“Please?”

“It would be a genuine pleasure, Antonia,” he winked, “And I believe it will be for you as well.”

She flushed as he pressed a few quick, light kisses to her abdomen before he caught her legs behind the knee, spreading them gently.

“Put a hand on one of my horns,” he instructed softly, “If I begin to hurt you, squeeze.”

“But that’ll hurt—”

“If I am causing you pain, then I deserve it,” he stated flatly, “Do as you are told, Captain.”

She moaned softly, gently grasping one of his horns, “Yes, General.”

He chuckled, kissing down the insides of her thighs before pressing a kiss to her clit, earning a soft gasp and a jump of her hips. He licked slowly up over her center, earning a low moan and a gentle stroke of his horn, urging him to continue. He hummed and licked his way in deeper, humming as she bucked her hips forward as he curled his tongue inside.

He continued to rub over her sides and thighs, humming as he moved from inside to her clit, circling it with his tongue before he sucked it gently into his mouth, earning a gasp and another moan. He kept a hand on her hip to keep her in place, so she would not writhe off the robe, and kept glancing up to ensure she was still comfortable, always met with flushed cheeks and eyes blown wide with pleasure.

“I am going to use my fingers, now,” he whispered, pulling back to kiss over her hips and catch his breath, “squeeze if I hurt you.”

She nodded, stroking over his horn again and he hummed, pressing into the touch, and slipped his long fingers inside, returning to suckle her clit.

She moaned as he started to move, shuddering as her climax pulsed through her, too soon for her liking, and she whimpered as he continued. She squeezed his horn and he hissed, pulling back sharply.

“Captain?” He panted, hands once more behind him, gaze on the ground.

“Too much,” she panted, chuckling, “Just… Tender.”

“I apologize,” he looked back up, smiling, “Are you alright?”

She nodded, shivering, and he quickly dipped his fingers into the bath to clean them before he laid down beside her, pulling her into his chest. He rubbed gently over her back and side as she shuddered through the aftershocks, her fingers tracing over his scars.

“That was… New,” she managed after she had her breath back.

“Entertaining and pleasurable?” He prompted with a smirk.

“ _Very_ ,” she chuckled, pressing into him further, “Where did you put that oil?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because I want to use it on you.”

He colored as she sat up, reaching for the blue bottle, opening it and pouring a generous amount into her hand. The aroma filled the air at once, mixing with the peppermint in a soft, delicate fragrance. Toni hummed, breathing in deeply.

“May I touch you, Kadar?”

“Please,” he whispered.

Toni inched forward and let some of the oil drop down onto his shaft, earning a soft hiss before she slid her hand around him, her fingers not even managing to wrap around him fully.

“Put a hand in my hair,” she instructed, starting with a long, slow stroke, “If I hurt you, tug.”

He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her neck again, doing as instructed, and pulled her into his lap by her free arm. She adjusted her grip, giving her wrist a twist as she reached the base, earning a low groan from the General.

She began to speed up, watching as his eyes began to roll back, eyelids fluttering shut as his lips parted and a string of long, low groans slipped from his tongue. She rubbed her thumb lightly over the head and he growled, the hand in her hair shifting to rub at the base of her skull.

She chuckled, “This oil is edible, correct?”

“Correct.”

“Good.”

He looked back at her in time to see her wink before she descended onto him, mouth wet and hot as she engulfed him, groaning as she took him into her mouth.

A string of curses flew from his mouth in his native tongue, and his head lolled backward as he groaned. He rubbed the back of Toni’s neck, but put no pressure on the back of her head, giving her the freedom to move as she needed.

What she could not take into her mouth she continued to pump with her hand, moaning around him as she timed her movements, keeping a steady rhythm as Kadar continued to moan and shudder, sweat beading over his skin.

She pulled back with a grin, lips bright red and slick with oil, winking at him as she continued to work him over with her hand.

“If you keep those noises up, I might have to take drastic measures,” she teased.

“You say that as if we would not both deeply enjoy that,” he grinned, “But that is not necessary, I promised I would not hurt you, and this… This is more than enough.”

“Are you sure?” She purred, kissing over his neck as she sped up, “I could always stand during the ceremony, I wouldn’t even need to sit down.”

He growled, reaching down to rub over her clit, earning a moan as she redoubled her efforts.

“Given the chance, I would take you in so many ways, you would not walk for a _week_ ,” he growled, “I would wait on you while you languished in bed, all but my name forgotten in the waves of pleasure I would sweep you away in.”

She let out a mewl of pleasure as she shuddered through a second orgasm, hand stuttering over his shaft as he leaned in to kissed and bite at her neck, the redhead shuddering against him.

“ _Kadar_ ,” she moaned, stroking over a horn in time with her hand.

He shuddered and moaned, spilling over her hand and chest as a jolt of pleasure shot down his spine. He panted softly as he pressed his forehead to hers, shivering as she pumped him lightly, milking him for all he was worth.

She slowed and then stopped when he gave her hair a tug, pulling back and putting her hands behind her back, looking at the floor the way he had done.

“You are beautiful,” he panted, smiling, “You so effortlessly try to accommodate those you care for… Even in simple things such as that.”

“It’s your planet, General,” she smiled, “It would be wrong of me to follow any tradition but your own.”

“Come here, Antonia,” he chuckled, beckoning her forward.

She looked back up, inching toward him as he snatched up a cloth beside the tub, dipping it in the water before he offered it to her. She cleaned her hand and chest, chuckling, before gingerly cleaning him up as well.

He pulled her to him, settling them back onto the robe, both panting softly as they held one another, the distant chanting once more audible in the warm chamber.

“Could… Can we stay like this, awhile?”

“Of course,” he kissed her head, running his fingers through her hair, “Are you alright?”

“No,” she admitted, holding onto him more tightly, “But not because of you.”

“You miss Veronica,” he whispered, “That is natural.”

She started to cry, warm tears sliding over his shoulder as she rested her head on his chest. He whispered to her in his native tongue, rubbing over her back softly, holding her tight.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry,” she blurted, “I’m sorry, I—I’m sorry.”

As her breathing evened out once more, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering.

“It is alright to cry, Antonia, it is not a sign of weakness. She was dear to you, and you have lost her, I understand the pain and sorrow you are feeling, it is natural to cry. Do not be ashamed of it… There is no shame in loving someone, so there is no shame in mourning them, either.”

“I just… I miss her so much more than I thought.”

“She was taken suddenly,” he whispered, “Often that is even crueler than a wasting away… I am sorry you have lost her, and you have my deepest sympathies for your loss. But do not let this grief fester. Cry, let it out, and you will grow just as a garden does after a long rain.”

“Oh, yeah, cause you know so much about rain,” she teased.

He laughed, shifting so he could look her in the eye, “When I first landed on Old Earth, it was raining. It nearly killed me, but I fought through it… And on the other side, somewhere dry and warm, I realized it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever witnessed. The sound is unlike anything I had heard before; and the smell of rain on dry earth—there is something rejuvenating about it. And _lightning_ , oh that is by far my favorite part… But what I am trying to say is, after this, when you are somewhere dry and warm, I hope you will look back and remember your favorite parts. The parts that are worth remembering.”

She shook her head, laughing, “It’s not fair, you’re so good at speeches!”

He chuckled, pressing his forehead to hers, “I am merely trying to help you through this… And if you require more assistance, I would be delighted to help you, Captain.”

“Thank you, General.”

They stayed in silence for a long moment, twined around one another, foreheads together, before Kadar spoke again.

“Would you like help getting dressed?”

“I would.”

“Would you like _my_ help getting dressed?”

“I certainly would.”

He chuckled, scooping her up and standing, carrying her gently to where he had left her clothes for the funeral.

“You are wild and strong, Antonia,” he whispered, setting her onto her feet, “And though you may feel broken, know that for today, at the very least, you will be a queen in my eyes.”

She flushed as he leaned in, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to her lips.

“Let us celebrate Veronica’s life, Captain, as she would have wished.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Adventures of Toni & Dax, and all related characters, belong to: Eryn Whitewood


End file.
